Deidara Goes Into Shock
by ilovemyboys
Summary: After hearing about Sasori's death, Deidara makes it back to the Akatsuki hideout, only to go into shock when he arrives. One-Shot.


**DEIDARA GOES INTO SHOCK**

_By ilovemyboys_

One-Shot

* * *

**_DEIDARA'S POV:_**

_It's impossible. How could he do that to me…Sasori…how could you?..._

… … …_._

_As I numbly make my way toward the Akatsuki base, I felt the effects of my emotional and physical pain come out all at once as I felt my lifeless body fall forward, slowly, toward the ground beneath me. As if time has stopped, my face comes closer and closer to the ground below._

_And I don't care._

_I'll just lay here….Die here…._

…..

…..

_Where am I? I honestly don't know …_

_I hear footsteps…someone's coming toward me. But I don't care anymore…_

"_Senpai?...Senpai what are you doing on the ground?"_

_Go away Tobi…Leave me alone…_

"_Senpai?...Senpai! Get up Senpai!"_

_I feel my shoulders shaked roughly but hardly notice it._

_All of a sudden I'm looking up into the sky…the clouds slowing passing over me…_

_It's beautiful…_

"_Senpai!"_

_The sky is suddenly replaced by Tobi's hovering orange mask. _

_I think he might be talking but I'm not sure…_

_He's lifting up a hand and waving it in front of me. I wonder why…_

_He's saying something new now, and before I realize what's going on, I'm floating in the air. _

_What the?_

_I barely register I'm being carried bridal style. _

_By Tobi._

…

_Tobi, of all people, is carrying me. My head is hanging off of his arm and my eyes barely recognize where we are. The Akatsuki hideout. _

_Tobi is suddenly sprinting. Going toward somewhere, or someone…I'm not sure…_

…

_I see a blurry colors all around me. _

_Moving._

_I hear bits and pieces of sound._

_What's going on?_

…_.._

…_._

"_What happened!" Pein's booming voice comes from somewhere. _

_Tobi's words are warbled next to me. I don't understand what he's saying._

_I've been staring up at the ceiling for a while now. I wonder how long I've been-_

_Whoa! Leader Pein is hovering over me now, staring into my eyes. Out of nowhere his finger snaps inches away from my face. _

_I contine to stare past him._

_Leader Pein's ice cold hand instantly graces my cheek. _

_Ohhh…that feels nice…What? What am I saying? Am I sick or injured or something?_

_I notice his steel eyes staring into mine again. _

_And suddenly, he blurs. Then he slowly comes back into focus…then out of focus…then in…then out…_

_I feel so….out of it….._

_Some more warbled sounds are around me…_

_What's going on?_

_I feel so fuzzy…_

_There is no sound. _

_Where is sound?_

…

_I'm being lifted up again. _

_When was I sat down?_

_I feel the brush of air as I'm carried swiftly away. _

_I'm so confused…_

…

_I feel a soft pillow under my head, and sheets covering by body. _

_Someone is talking. But who?_

_I think…...__I'm fading….._

_**NARRATOR'S POV:**_

_Tobi is running as fast as he can to Leader Pein! But it's not fast enough! Tobi must get Leader Pein to heal Deidara! _

Tobi's thoughts went at super speed as he looked down worriedly at his wide-eyed, unresponsive Senpai in his arms.

_What is wrong with Senpai! He's awake but he's not responding to Tobi! Perhaps Tobi needs to be meaner to get Senpai's attention. But Tobi is a good boy! Tobi can't be mean! But it's for Senpai! Okay then. Tobi will do it! _Tobi nodded his head, confirming the inner dialogue decision in his mind.

"Senpai….if you do not wake up Tobi will…." Tobi muttered uneasily. "Tobi will….destroy all your clay!" He shouted and immediately flinched, hiding his face away from his Senpai, knowing full well a comment like that would undoubtfully get him blown up (to an extent), if Deidara heard him.

However, Deidara said nothing. He didn't even blink. Tobi looked down at him in awestruck fear.

"Ahhhhhh! Senpai is dead!"

Running through the tunnels of the Akatsuki hideout, Tobi barely managed to make it through an open doorway as the stonewall shut behind him.

"Phew! That was close," Tobi spoke out loud to no one in particular, as his echo sounded in the large cavern. Looking down he immediately remembered the problem in his arms.

"Ahhh! Leader Pein! Leader Pein! Help Tobi! Help Tobi!" He shouted, running toward nowhere in particular.

_Whew! Senpai is starting to get heavy…_

"**Tobi. What are you doing?" **Pein's voice bellowed from behind him in the darkness as he began to walk toward the masked-nin.

Tobi immediately spun around.

"Ahh! Leader Pein! It's Deidara! He's not responding to Tobi!"

Pein's eyes narrowed.

"**What happened?" **He demanded.

"Tobi doesn't know! Tobi just found Senpai lying on the ground outside the base! Ohhhhhh! Tobi reeeeally hopes Senpai isn't dead…." Tobi sobbed.

"He's not dead," Itachi's unemotional voice came from the shadows.

"Ahhh! Itachi! Where did you come from?" Tobi jumped back in surprise.

"He's been here the whole time. Just like me," Kisame said.

"Kisame! You too?"

"**Tobi. Enough," **Pein ordered. **"Set him down."**

Tobi gulped and did as Pein said as the Akatsuki leader walked slowly towards the blonde bomber. As he got closer he loomed over Deidara's face as he looked him over.

Pein noticed the glazed eyes first and foremost. That was a given. Deidara was obviously in shock. But to what extent was the question…

_Perhaps a simple test is in order…_He thought.

And with that he shot out an attack from nowhere, stopping inches from Deidara's face. Then snapped his fingers firmly, not even receiving a blink from Deidara in response.

Pein sighed as he placed an icy hand on Deidara's cheek.

The blonde felt warm.

_Too_ warm.

Placing a hand on Deidara's forehead, Leader Pein stared into Deidara's eyes while Tobi fidgeted uncomfortably nearby. Instantly Deidara's body tensed while his expression remained the same. Tobi gasped in fright. Then, just as suddenly as it came, his body relaxed. Pein stood up, shut his own eyes, and when he opened them again, turned to face Tobi.

"**Tobi. Take him to his room."**

"Yes sir!" Tobi complied as he went behind Deidara to pick him up.

"Did you find what was wrong?" Kisame asked.

Pein said nothing.

"He's in shock," Konan spoke for Pein.

Tobi jumped again, this time at hearing Konan's voice.

"Do you know from what?" Kisame asked.

She looked up at Pein for an answer. He said nothing once again.

"….No," she replied. "But he will heal."

"Tobi," Pein reminded Tobi.

"Oh! Right! Right away sir!" Tobi exclaimed as he picked up Deidara once more in his arms and carried him out the door.

_**TOBI'S POV: **_

"Don't worry Senpai! You'll be all better in no time!" Tobi tried to ease his partner's shocked state as he carried Deidara down the hall.

Opening the door to their shared room, Tobi went in, shut the door with his foot, and walked over to his Senpai's bed as he laid him down.

"Hmmm….Tobi thinks he should do something else….Aha!"

Tobi went toward the end of Deidara's bed and began to take off his Senpai's shoes.

"That can't be very comfortable Senpai," he smiled.

He then took the covers and placed them over Deidara.

"There you are Senpai. All snug!"

Tobi looked down sadly at his partner as he whispered, "Get well Senpai. Tobi needs you back."


End file.
